My Life, My Love, My Lollipop
by a.dancing.blue.flame15
Summary: Kei's POV Full of Kiri/Kei fluff, so deal with it. VERY OOC. if you're reading A Husband For Kiri, please at least read the disclaimer and tell me your opinion. Love ya'll!


Flame: Okay, I thought you guys would be mad if I added this as a chapter, so I thought I'd post this one-shot and propose my idea at the sa- Tamako! What kind of script is this?! This is informal, I'm not proposing we kill the reader's Uncle George or something! Okay, so, um, to put this plainly and _informally_ as possible, all in all, I'm planing to put a fork in A Husband For Kiri, I'm gonna take it from chapter 6 and split it, a normal version and a version where Kiri and her mom are witches, and the real reason Emi wants Kiri to get married, is, well, you'll just have to wait and find out. But first I need ya'll's opinions, good idea or bad idea? Okay, so, Neko-chan, I know your about to pop, so it's your turn...

Neko-chan: YES! FINALLY! Konnichiwa, people! We really, _really_ want ya'll to have some say in this, so, um, PLEASE tell us when you review for this one-shot, oh, did I mention to review for this one-shot in the first place?

Tamako: -.-' These two are wound up on caffeine, so they're very talkative... (mutters) Mike shouldn't have given pixie sticks, the baka...

Flame: So, yeah, I told you my idea, so here's my one-shot... I DON'T OWN BEAUTY POP (and trust me, that's not for lack of trying, but that's a different story) oh! and I'm trying it from Kei's point of view!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_**My Life, My Love, My Lollipop**_

Minami Kei walked down the hall, a grape lollipop's stick sticking out of the side of his mouth. Nobody understood how he could eat his own weight in candy, and _still_ not gain a pound, and Kei smiled, that was his own little secret.

He was about to walk into the supposedly empty S.P. room, but stopped when he heard Na-kun's voice floating through the door. He didn't want to eavesdrop, (f/n: I had to look up the correct spelling -.-') but Na-kun was making it too easy, so he listened intently.

"Mus- Kiri... I know I yell at you a lot, but, I really don't hate you.. in fact I l-l-lo-love you." Narumi seemed to whisper, but Kei didn't stick around to hear Ki-chan's answer, for some reason, he didn't want to, so he ran as far away as he could.

While he was running, he started thinking, asking himself why his chest hurt so much, or why he felt like he wanted to cry. He finally sat down under a tree outside, unwrapped anther lollipop (chocolate this time), and tried to think about his problem.

"Maybe I have a tummy ache," he said aloud, his face scrunched up in worry.

"That would make sense, seeing as you eat so much candy," a familliar voice stated, and Kei turned towards it, surprised to see Ki-chan right behind him, and he was even more surprised when the pain in his chest worsened.

"Ki-chan? What happened to Na-kun?" Kei asked as he gently rubbed his chest.

Kiri rolled her eyes. "So you heard, huh? He told me he loved me..." Kiri said that last part as if even _she_ couldn't believe it.

Kei nodded. "So, wha'd ya say?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Kiri blushed lightly. "I-i told him I like some one else." she answered, then swerved off the topic. "What flavor lollipop is that?" she asked.

"Chocolate." Kei replied, then grinned impishly. "Life,love, lollipop." he stated randomly. Kiri looked confused.

"What?" she asked with one eye brow raised o.O

"They all start with 'L'." Kei said happily.

"Oh, yeah, they do. Kiri murmered, and smiled too.

Kiri sat down, and they stared at the clouds quietly for a few minutes, neither one sure what to say next. Finally Kei broke the silence.

"Want one?" he asked.

"One... what?" Kiri yawned, she was already half asleep.

"A lollipop!" Kei cried happily, and stuck a strawberry flavored lollipop in Kiri's mouth before she could complain.

Kiri looked stunned for a minute, then went back to her normal bored face, murmered 'Thanks', and went back to cloud watching. Finally Kei couldn't hold it any longer, so he shouted, "So, who do you like?!" It sounded like water breaking a dam, and Kiri had to smile at first, but it faded quickly.

"You'd just laugh at me." she staed, but Kei started begging ang bugging her until sha caved.

"All right!" She shouted, and her face got very serious, "You just have to promise it won't change anything with us if it bothers you." she told Kei, who just nodded ferverently.

"Ilikeyoukei!" She shouted, and Kei almost fell over. He knew that, because she was embarresed, she said it quickly, but he also knew what she said, I like you, Kei. Suddenly he noticed that his chest had stopped hurting, and he felt like skipping.

"Y-you like me?" he stuttered.

Kiri seemed too embarased to talk, so she just nodded. Kei noticed that his mouth was hanging open, and his chocolate lollipo had fallen onto the grass, and Kiri had chewed hers up (NC/N: which should be made illegal) and he knew exactly what to do. He stood up and pulled Kiri, who looked like se was ready to cry, to her feet.

"Ki-chan, I love you, too." he whispered, finally realizing what the pain in his chest had been, jealousy. He had been jealous of Na-kun because he exoected Ki-chan to accept his feelings, so he had ran. And, now, that pain was gone, Ki-chan loved him. So, before Kiri could say anything, Kei suddenly kissed her, noticing absently that she tasted of strawberry lollipop.

Life is good, love is great, but lollipops are a gift from God.-From the wisdom that is Neko-chan's mind (F/N: Which, I suspect, is a very scary place! xx))

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Flame: Yes! So, that was my first one-shot! I had to write this off the top of my head, so it took me a while. I wanted to tell ya'll about my idea and get ya'll's opinions.

Neko-chan: Did you guys like my quote at the end, that was what gave Flame-chan her inspiration!

Flame: Okay, so everyone was _way_ OOC, but you kinda can't write fluff and keep in character. By the way, Neko-chan, where's my sandwhich?

Neko-chan: (shifty eyes, shifty eyes) what sandwich?

Tamako: Neko-san, you didn't eat Flame-sama's sandwich, did you? (gasp)

Neko-chan: Maybe, maybe not... Every body review, love ya!

Tamako & Flame: (together) Neko-chan!

(Neko-chan runs away, Flame and Tamako at her heels)


End file.
